30 Respostas Para Perguntas Inuteis Por Uchiha Sasuke
by Fer-chan
Summary: Para mais impacto Uchiha Sasuke recomenda que logo após proferir a frase, de as costas ao ser irritante solte um sonoro 'humpf' e saia andando normalmente.


**One-Shot: ****30 Respostas para comentários/perguntas inúteis por Uchiha Sasuke **

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, ok vou abrir o jogo, Naruto me pertence, comprei ontem num camelo.

_Humor_

**Sinopse**: Para mais impacto Uchiha Sasuke recomenda que logo após proferir a frase, de as costas ao ser irritante solte um sonoro 'humpf' e saia andando normalmente.

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração.

:

:

:

**30 Respostas para comentários/perguntas inúteis por Uchiha Sasuke **

:

:

:

Sempre tem aquela pessoa que te para na rua para comentar como o primo daquele amigo do ex-amigo que estava pegando a esposa do prefeito fez no seu inútil fim de semana?

Para casos assim Uchiha Sasuke sempre teve uma boa resposta que alias serve para todo tipo de comentário, pergunta, ou seja, lá o que o ser desprovido de desconfiometro esteja fazendo ou buzinando no seu ouvido.

Certamente você nem precisara saber o que o 'ser 'estava falando, comentando, contando ou qualquer coisa semelhante a mexer a boca soltando palavras irritantes, porque com a resposta do Uchiha todos sempre saem ganhando.

Mas é claro vamos deixar bem grifado que a resposta não contem nenhum traço de solidariedade e verdade, ele realmente não queria, nunca quis, e certamente nunca vai querer **ver nada.**

Para mais impacto Uchiha Sasuke recomenda que logo após proferir a frase de as costas ao ser irritante e saia andando normalmente.

"-Eu realmente não sei o porque desses combos de cinema são chamados combos.'' E o Uzumaki colocara aspas invisíveis com seus indicadores ao ar. ''-Deveriam ser chamados de restos, porque, a Kami-sama, aquilo era resto de pipoca tinha ate grãos que não explodiram...''

O loiro iria continuar com aquela conversa por vários minutos a fio, mas o Uchiha tinha a frase magica para acabar com aquilo logo, logo.

''**-Tem que ver isso aí hemm!''** Aquela frase nunca falhara. E Naruto correu ate o guichê com um pacote de pipoca pela metade e os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

xxx

''-De repente eu não sabia mais o que ela tinha pedido porque tinha sobremesa misturada com hambúrguer e o refrigerante, nossa eu tenho que te contar sobre o refrigerante, cara, aquilo não era uma mulher era uma daquelas maquinas q trituram tudo sabe...''

Aquela lengalenga sobre uma draga que comia refrigerante e tomava hambúrguer e arrotava algo com cheiro de ração para cachorros continuaria por horas, mas a frase magica já estava caindo dos lábios do Uchiha.

''**-Tem que ver isso ai hemm!''**

E Kiba voltara para casa satisfeito, é claro depois de mandar um e-mail pouco educado para sua acompanhante do dia anterior, que por acaso ainda não escovara os dentes.

xxx

''-Eu tentei trocar de shampoo, mas não deu o efeito que da no seu cabelo, não ficou sabe como posso dizer; esse brilho todo e a macies esse é o ponto, sabe, para mim maciez e pontas duplas não podem ficar no mesmo cabelo, mas parece que com você não tem esse problema e...

''**-Tem que ver isso aí hemm! ''**

O garoto de cabelos longos e castanhos de olhos perolados e que nutria uma grande paixão por roupas brancas que não queria que seu nome fosse revelado voltou a farmácia decidido que a garota atenciosa não havia o aconselhado bem alguém seria demitido aquele dia e os gêmeos provavelmente teriam que beber as lagrimas da mãe ao invés do leite.

xxx

''-Não, definitivamente nunca mais vou comer as tortas do Ichiraku, eles vendem bem o ramen, mas as tortas não são seu forte, eu já disse que achei um pedaço de unha dentro do recheio de morango uma unha meio amarelada totalmente estranha?'' –

Sim ele já havia dito e também que não iria vou comer lá nem que estivesse passando fome a dias e que seu estomago estivesse se fundindo as costas, não definitivamente não queria comer pedaços de unha... Mal sabia ele que quem fazia o ramen não costumava lavar as mãos depois de sair do banheiro. E olha que ao sair do banheiro o sujeito sempre usava muito desodorizador.

''**-Tem que ver isso aí hemm!''** E Lee voltou para casa como se estivesse voltado de uma sessão com um analista. Mas logo depois caiu em si e ligou para a vigilância sanitária.

xxx

''-Eu nunca disse isso pra ninguém, mas sei que você é do tipo que não comenta, sabe, as vezes, eu costumo pegar as moedas daquela caixa de donativos para crianças com câncer de Konoha, eu faço isso muito raramente sabe, você não vai contar para ninguém não é?...

''**-humpf, tem que ver isso aí hemm!''**

A Yamanaka nunca mais pegou moedas que relativamente não tivessem dono aparente. É claro que só parou seu hobby depois que uma câmera escondida na recepção do hospital a flagrara em situações pouco ortodoxas .

xxx

''-Lembra daquele pelo encravado que eu tinha no, há você sabe, então, eu decidi acabar com ele espetando com uma agulha bem afiada e você não sabe o que aconteceu; nossa tinha muito pus fiquei ate assustado, porque você sabe né é naquele lugar, então eu comecei a espremer e espremer...''

''**-Tem que ver isso aí hemm!''**

O Uchiha definitivamente não sabia onde aquele pelo ficava. E nem queria saber, sua curiosidade passara longe dali. Como as DST'S passaram muito perto de Suigetsu.

xxx

''-Não é que eu não tenha gostado daquela calça verde limão, mas falando francamente em quem ela estava pensando quando comprou aquilo? Porque em mim é que não era, e o pior é que são tão apertadas que não passam pelas minhas pernas, ela disse que é por causa do tecido que queima celulite e tals... Eu nem tenho essa coisa de celulite''

E começara a abaixar as calças para o Uchiha ter certeza.

''**-Tem que ver isso ai hemm!'' **

E Kakashi ouviu a voz do antigo aluno sendo gritada de muito, muito longe.

xxx

''-Ela tinha uma cabeça tão estranha, não era redonda, mas é claro também não era quadrada obvio, mas tinha algo no crânio que eu não conseguia entender parecia boneco de massinha e ao mesmo tempo aquele desenho do bob esponja... Você quer ver uma foto?

Aquilo passara do limite do compreensível, foto alguma seria exposta aos olhos sensíveis do Uchiha...

''**-Tem que ver isso aí hemm!'**'

E com uma única carta na manga se livrou do estorvo simplesmente dando as costas depois da frase confortante.

xxx

''-Lembra daquele filme velho que tem aquela mulher que anda com um vestido e um homem que fica dizendo umas coisas tipo ele tem um cabelo meio ali maio aqui e uns sapatos, nossa aqueles sapatos, e de repente eles vão pra, pra...''

E a frase também era perfeita para usar quando estivesse atrasado... será que ninguém mais no mundo tinha noção?

''**-Tem que ver isso aí hemm!''**

''...Cara tenho mesmo que ver esse filme.'' Disse para si mesmo enquanto o Uchiha já havia sumido a muito tempo.

xxx

''-Lembra daquele meio quilo de linguiça que eu tinha comprado no mercadinho, então...''

O Uchiha virou os olhos e de repente já preparado para soltar mais uma vez a milagrosa frase.

''-Naruto! **Tem que ver isso aí hemm!**''

''-Cara é isso que eu vou fazer, há, droga, não da mais, eu fritei as linguiças hoje no almoço.''

xxx

''-Você tinha que ver aquele bolinho que eu comi ontem deu um desarranjo aqui na barriga que você...''

''**-Tem que ver isso aí hemm!''**

''-... É você tem razão vou procurar um medico porque aquele estado, aquela textura do cocô não era normal não...''

**E nem sempre a frase era eficaz. Infelizmente.**

**xxx**

''-Sasuke, lembra daqueles cinquentinha que você tinha me emprestado...''

E depois do uchiha erguer uma sobrancelha e soltar o ar rapidamente dos pulmões...

''**-Tem que ver isso aí hemm!''**

''-... Você tem razão toma aqui.''

E a carteira se abriu feito magica. **E quando a frase funcionava era eficaz além do normal.**

**xxx**

''-Não que eu ache que não fica bem em mim, mas talvez se fosse só o cavanhaque, ou o bigode tipo um bigode 'daqueles' mesmo, ou eu poderia deixar a barba toda crescer e ficar parecendo um mendigo talvez...''

Asuma nunca conseguia decidir como a 'barba cavanhaque bigode' deveria ficar.

''**-Tem que ver isso aí hemm!**

''-Impressionante como você sempre sabe o que dizer. Mas ainda acho que o bigode pega muito farelo...''

xxx

''-Lembra daquele dia que a policia bateu lá em casa e eles acharam aquele pacote que eu disse que era alface seca? Então, você não iria comigo ate a policia pra confirmar que aquilo era mesmo um pó de alface seca para dores nas juntas, é que...''

Falava depois de bater a porta do Uchiha e não ser atendido...

''**-Tem que ver isso aí hemm!'' **

...E Sai ficara com o ouvido grudado na porta do apartamento de Sasuke escutando repetidas vezes a mesma frase. Ele ainda não tivera aprendido a malicia de evitar pessoas, e pelo jeito também não sabia o que era um gravador ou como ele funcionava.

xxx

''-Por acaso, eu to perguntando só por acaso mesmo, você não viu por ai uma calcinha vermelha de vinil com cheiro de morango, não que eu ache que você fique cheirando calcinhas de morango perdidas por ai, mas talvez naquela hora em especifico você... Bom, você viu ou não? porque eu realmente preciso acha-la?''

''**-humm, tem que ver isso ai hemm!''**

E o telefone voltara rapidamente para o gancho depois da frase magica.

Sasuke nunca mais emprestaria seu apartamento para Juugo ter suas aventuras amorosas...

A mesa de centro da sala ainda tinha uma mancha estranha que sasuke não teve coragem de perguntar o que era.

xxx

''-Sasuke, que bom te achar aqui, sabe aquele clube de strip-tease que agente se encontrou ontem, é que é meio complicado ate porque eu estou em um noivado bem firme e... Bom, você sabe não é? Talvez você pudesse NÃO ter me visto?

O Uchiha cruzou os braços e encheu os pulmões de ar enquanto olhava para Kankuro.

''**-Tem que ver isso ai hemm!''**

Disse enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha ironicamente. Talvez dinheiro fosse o bastante ou talvez bastante dinheiro fosse à solução. Alguém sairia dali com a carteira vazia e não seria o Uchiha.

xxx

Estava aqui uma cena que o Uchiha não queria mesmo ver. Muitos cobertores fofos em um sofá escandaloso um pote consideravelmente grande no colo de um ruivo de calças de pijama, o rosto retraído como se tivesse posto pimenta nos olhos que a proposito não paravam de soltar mini cachoeiras de lagrimas.

Sasuke olhou da tv para o amigo, do amigo para a tv, e o garoto assistia ao filme romântico mais brega de todos.

''-Sasuke por favor não diga a ninguém que você me viu nesse estado mas é que o filme é tão triste ele morre e tem a garota que faz vasos de barro e quando eles estão fazendo o vaso juntos e tem aquela mulher que deixa o espirito usar o corpo dela ... Kami Sama como o mundo é cruel''

As lagrimas não diminuíram e agora a cena se tornara cada vez pior, Gaara implorava de joelhos e com um lenço de papel amassado entre as mãos para não ser descoberto por todos, o seu gosto peculiar para filmes. Afinal ele era um kazekage e tinha uma reputação a zelar, mas desde que aprendera sobre sentimentos com Naruto as coisas estavam muito diferentes.

''-Quanto a não contar para ninguém, bom**, tem que ver isso ai hemm!''**

E alguém estava em divida com o Uchiha... e isso não era exatamente bom.

xxx

''-Sasuke-kun, você prefere essa roupa com esse sapato, ou esse vestido com as botas, espere, também tem esse outro vestido aqui, então?''

A cama estava coberta com mais roupas do que os cabides do armário. O olhar suplicante procurando por ajuda encontrou o do Uchiha.

''**-Tem que ver isso ai hemm!'''**

''-Você tem razão, eu vou ali no espelho maior, talvez assim eu consiga me ver melhor e me decidir.''

Sasuke nunca se arrependera de comprar um espelho tão grande para a Haruno.

xxx

''-Nossa Sasuke to com uma dor de barriga um piriri nervoso. Será que não da pra eu usa o seu banheiro rapidinho, é que a sua casa é mais perto do que a minha vindo por esse caminho e eu acho q não vai dar pra segurar.

O Uchiha olhou para o antigo companheiro de time, destorceu a boca para um lado e...

''**-Hump tem que ver isso ai hem!''**

...Sasuke sempre preferiu que seu banheiro estivesse bem limpo e algumas quadras a mais não fariam tão mal, e também não era tão longe. Mas na verdade ele só queria se vingar por Naruto ter descoberto que ele usava creme facial para peles delicadas todos os dias pela manha.

xxx

''-Você acha que é homem ou mulher? Sabe tem peitos quase naturais mais o maxilar confunde um pouco e ela é tão alta. Então acha que eu devo arriscar ou não?''

''**-Tem que ver isso ai hemm!''**

Sasuke sempre gostou de sair pela tangente. Ainda mais quando o papo era sobre casais e romance alheio mesmo com travestis.

Abriu o jornal ate então dobrado ao meio cobrindo todo o rosto, ele preferia que Gay não o visse prendendo um riso diabólico. Tudo aquilo era tão obvio o pomo de adão não deixava duvidas.

xxx

''-Caramba achei um maço de dinheiro que caiu do bolso de um velhinho, você acha que eu devo devolver ou não, ele não parece rico mas também não parece pobre, e aí não sei mesmo o que fazer ?''

''**-Tem que ver isso ai hemm.''**

''-tem razão vou comprar tudo em doces e churrasco.'' Chouji nunca foi muito bom em escutar o que realmente as pessoas falavam enquanto pensava em comida.

xxx

''-Eu não acredito'' Falava enquanto enxugava os olhos lacrimejantes e se apoiava na mesa do bar,''- Ela não poderia ter feito isso e ainda mais com aquele ninja que nem tem uma mira que preste para jogar kunais, eu sou um chifrudo...

Aquilo não iria parar... Jiraya sempre se enrolava em relacionamentos que terminavam sempre mal com ele em uma mesa de bar arrastando quem vira primeiro, essa fora a vez do Uchiha.

''**-Tem que ver isso aí hemm!''**

O Uchiha nunca foi bom em consolar ninguém, mas aquela frase parecia magica já que o bêbado em questão saíra cambaleando dizendo algo com tirar a situação a limpo na sala da Hokage.

xxx

''-Acabei de decepar um pedaço do meu dedo aquele cachorro estava louco.''

Gritava Kiba escandalosamente com um pedaço de pano branco encharcado de sangue enrolado as pressas na mão. Olhava para Sasuke que fora a única pessoa que encontrou em quilômetros após sair correndo de casa.

O moreno inclinou o corpo para olhar de cima sem chegar muito perto.

''**-Nossa, tem que ver isso ai hemm!''**

Ele diria algo como – eu não sou um hospital- mas estava cansado e decidiu simplesmente virar as costas como o usual e partir, a frase já havia feito o seu trabalho desde que o garoto gritava que estava indo ao hospital.

xxx

''-Sasuke, você pode tomar conta dos meus cachorros no fim de semana?''

Isso não era algo que se peça a qualquer um e muito menos ao Uchiha será que Hidan havia perdido a cabeça definitivamente?

''**-Tem que ver isso aí hemm!''**

E pelos próximos dias ninguém conseguira saber do paradeiro do Uchiha.

xxx

''-Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san...''

Gritava com a voz tremida de medo, um garoto franzino cheio de espinhas pelo rosto gorduroso.

''-...Uchiha-san, preciso avisar que o senhor tem cerca de 15 ou 17 dvd's para devolver e eu queria saber...'' Fora interrompido pela voz áspera do Uchiha e suas pernas tremeram com os joelhos fracos de medo.

''-Tudo isso? **Tem que ver isso ai hemm!''**

E o garoto só viu um par de olhos vermelhos brilhantes feito sangue surgir no rosto do Uchiha.

''-Eu... Eu... Eu vou ver isso sim Uchiha... Sama...'' A voz tremida combinara exatamente com o momento em que ele molhou as calças do uniforme horrível da locadora. Os dvd's nunca foram devolvidos.

xxx

''- Cara! Vou fazer uma tatuagem de golfinho, pensei em azul e rosa ele pulando bem no meio da minha barriga com uns respingos de agua em volta dele e embaixo um pouco de mar assim meio esfumaçado para cobrir toda essa região da barriga que esta ficando meio mole pela gordura localizada. O que você acha?''

''**-Tem que ver isso ai hemm.'' **

''-você tem razão eu tenho que ver a tatuagem pronta para decidir depois. ''

Ele nunca imaginara que Kisame fosse tão burro. Caso contrário não teria dito a frase... Há quem queremos enganar? Ele diria a frase do mesmo jeito, ele era Uchiha Sasuke, e a frase era realmente boa para resolver problemas.

xxx

''-Desde que eu comecei com essas dietas novas dessas super estrelas de cinema eu acho que andei perdendo um pouco de peso, em cinco dias já perdi 250 gm será que eu devo começar com essa dieta de comer grama pela raiz? Dizem que tem que cozinhar um pouco e...''

''**-Tem que ver isso ai hemm!'' **

E tentou evitar que a boca se contorcesse em uma careta.

''-Isso mesmo, vou pegar um pouco de grama daquele bosque ali agora mesmo.''

Se tivesse dado tempo o Uchiha teria dito que aquele bosque era onde Kiba levava diariamente os cachorros para fazer todas as suas necessidades matinais, mas Tenten havia corrido tão rápido e o Uchiha estava com uma preguiça de gritar...

xxx

''-Nossa Sasuke ainda bem que te encontrei aqui perto, será que você não pode fazer um favorzinho pra mim, coisa rápida é só ser meu fiador pra comprar aquela moto maneiríssima.''

A motocicleta reluzia de tão cara, fazendo o Uchiha contrair as sobrancelhas como se estivesse se preparando para uma boa resposta.

''**-Tem que ver isso ai hemm!'' **

O Uchiha logo depois assinalou com afinco dizendo como uma garota fazia topless na esquina e quando Deidara voltou a olhar o Uchiha para dizer que não vira nada ele já estava longe dizendo coisas estranhas que tinham a ver com 'fogão ligado' e desaparecera no mesmo instante.

xxx

''-Sasuke, o chuveiro parou de funcionar esta totalmente frio...''

''**-Tem que ver isso ai hemm!''**

Era fato que ele não levantaria do sofá confortável para arrumar qualquer coisa que fosse.

''-Sasuke eu quero tomar banho!''

A Haruno dizia com os dentes cerrados e segurando somente uma toalha em volta do corpo nu meio molhado.

O Uchiha desviara os olhos da tv e pela primeira vez decidira olhar a garota de voz furiosa...

Olhou-a de cima a baixo mordeu o lábio inferior e...

''**-Eu tenho que ver isso ai hemm!''**

E aquela vez ele cumpriria o que a frase prometera, afinal como já diria antes; aquela frase servia para qualquer tipo de situação e essa o Uchiha iria resolver bem de perto.

X

X

x

_**Owari**_

X

X

X

_Fic maluca que saiu da minha cabeça transtornada que não tinha ideias a anos, bem, não a anos , mas vocês entendem né, kkkk essa é um presente para a Kurai que me ajudou em momentos realmente ruins e para agradecer o fato ela estar sempre lá do outro lado da janelinha do msn. _

_Espero que gostem dessas porcarias/loucuras que eu escrevi ali, reviews pra saber o quanto eu pirei oks._

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


End file.
